


Sick

by novemberjuliet



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gillovny, Sickfic, david duchovny - Freeform, gillian anderson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberjuliet/pseuds/novemberjuliet
Summary: David decides to take care of a sick Gillian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic here and I know the plot seems to be common and quite cliche, but, hey it's probably worth a shot right? Hope you like it and reviews/comments are appreciated. Thank you.
> 
> P.S. English isn't my first language, possible grammatical errors are mine.

_“I’m catching the next flight out, don’t you worry. Take your meds please. Love you.”_

The text message read as Gillian squinted at her phone with bleary eyes. She has been sick for three days now and has been in contact with David. She pulled the knitted afghan up to her chin as she fought the chilly air in the living room. She was alone since the boys were with their father for the week and Piper was on vacation with her friends.

Just as she was about to close her eyes, her alarm went off signaling it was time for her take one of cough medicines. She sighed as she sat up and popped the small pill into her mouth and downed it with water. When she laid down, tears brimmed her eyes, knowing fully well why, she grabbed her phone from the coffee table and dialed a very familiar number.

__“Gill?”__ David’s voice went through as he answered the call. __“Is everything alright?”__

“Hey, yeah I’m fine. I just wanted to hear your voice.” Gillian softly said. “I really miss you though.” 

__“I miss you too,”__ David paused. __“I’m in the airport now, I’m boarding in a couple of minutes.”__

“Really?” 

__“Yeah, and before you know it, I’ll be with you.”_ _

Gillian sniffed, “I can’t wait.”

__“Me too. Oh! I gotta go. I’ll see you soon, okay?”_ _

“Yeah. Take care. I love you.”

__“I love you, too. Bye.”__ David said before he hanged up the call.

After the call ended, Gillian snuggled herself in the sofa and went to sleep.

* * *

Upon landing on Heathrow, David immediately took his bags and went to get a taxi. He arrived on Gillian’s doorstep and knew fully well that ringing the doorbell would probably disturb her if she was sleeping and he did not want to do that. He used his own key and went inside the house quietly as possible.

He dropped his bags on the hallway and went into the living room where he saw his beloved girlfriend asleep on the sofa, curled in a fetal position. He went over to her and saw how pale and sickly she was. So rather than waking her, he decided to clean and arrange the living room first. Tissues were everywhere as well as opened pill packets and a couple water bottles.

After cleaning, he went into the kitchen and heated up some soup knowing that when Gillian wakes up, she would be pretty hungry. So after preparing the soup, he brought it to the living room and placed it on the coffee table. He decided it was time to wake Gill up.

“Gill? Hey, sweetheart it’s time to wake up.” He softly said as he caressed her cheek.

“David?” she groggily said.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he told her, smiling a bit. “You wanna try to sit up?”

She nodded her head and David carefully pulled her up and let her lean against him.

“Hi.” she told him, a small smile forming in her face. “You’re already here.”

“Yup and now you have to eat.” He said as he took the bowl of soup from the table.

“No.” she shook her head.

“Yes. You need to eat.” He told her as he held the spoon to her lips. When she shook her head again, he sighed. “C’mon Gill. It’s going to help you feel better.”

“I don’t want to,” she childishly said. “I’m going to be sick after I eat that.”

“At least just try, please,” he looked straight into her eyes.

Gillian sighed, then nodded her head and opened her mouth. David smiled at her as she swallowed the soup.

After eating, David had to carry Gillian to her room seeing as she was about to fall asleep again. He placed her under the covers before getting in as well.

“Sweet dreams, Gilly. I love you.” He whispered in her ear. But before drifting to sleep, he swore he heard her murmur __‘I love you too’__.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since some of you asked for another chapter, here it is! Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

"David?” Gillian whispered to the sleeping man beside her. Her freezing fingers nudging his shoulder trying to wake him up. “David, wake up.” She said more forcefully this time.

“Hmmm, what?” David groggily asked. His eyes still somehow adjusting as he turned over to face the person nudging her with fingers that seemed to have been dipped in ice cold water.

Upon seeing her almost sitting up with the comforter tightly wrapped around, David immediately sat up and pulled Gillian close to him. He could hear her teeth were chattering when she leaned in to his chest.

“Oh, honey, do you want another blanket or something?” David asked her, concern and worry written all over his face. She nodded her head and decided to lie down and hide under the covers. “I’ll be right back.” He said.

After getting another blanket from the closet, he went back to the room and took a pair of woolly socks from her drawer.

“Gill, can you wake up for a second?” he gently woke her. “I just have to put socks on your feet.”

She could barely open her eyes when she nodded her head. She wasn’t shivering much and she still had a slight fever.

“Okay, there you go. I’m gonna place another blanket, you gotta keep warm, babe.” David said.

She snuggled deeper into the bed, so David decided to let her sleep and since it was already early in the morning and he was wide awake, he took the chance to heat something up for Gillian in case she gets hungry the next time she wakes up.

He found some canned soup in her pantry and went to get a small pot and heated it on the stove. He boiled water on the kettle for tea and while those were cooking and boiling, he decided to continue some writing to occupy himself.

By the time the soup was done and water was boiled, David had already written a couple of paragraphs. Gillian, right on time, has woken up feeling a whole lot better.

“Hi.” She said as she snuggled on David’s side on the couch.

“Hey,” he said as he kissed the crown of her head and placed his laptop aside. “Your fever’s gone. You feeling good?”

She nodded her head, “I feel so much better. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Anything for you. Do you want to eat? I heated some soup. But if you want, I also boiled water for tea.”

“I’ll have tea, please.”

“Alright then, I’ll be back.” He told her. He stood up and went to the kitchen and began preparing her tea.

While Gillian waited, she texted Piper and Mark, telling them that she was feeling well and that she missed her daughter and her sons. She then went through her social media accounts and decided to have some fun for a bit.

She tweeted “@davidduchovny <3”. She knew that would make the fans crazy, but before she could send another mischievous tweet, David came back into the room with her tea and a ridiculous smile on his face.

“I just saw what you tweeted,” he smirked. “I love you.” And with that he hurriedly left the room.

She knew something was up so she went back to Twitter and saw what he had just done.

“@GillianA <3 u back”

She couldn’t help but grin widely, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you for everything.” Gillian said as she snuggled herself against David. They were back laying in her bed.

“You’re always welcome.” He said as he kissed her. “I’m glad you’re feeling well.”

“Me too.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

They laid there till they both fell back to sleep and woke again when they were bombarded by two energetic young boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end, I hope you liked it. I know the ending kinda sucks since it ended kind of abruptly, I apologize for that. Thank you for reading, xoxo.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo what do you think? Give a review, LOL. Hope it was kind of worth reading. xoxo


End file.
